Sarah Reese
|Last = |Actor = Rachel DiPillo }} Sarah Reese is a psychiatric resident. She did her internship in the E.D. at Gaffney Chicago Med. She quit her Pathology Match the day she got the job and later returned to take the psychiatric residency that Dr. Charles offered her. She is portrayed by Rachel DiPillo. Personality Sarah has struggled with bias in her diagnosis. She looked for signs of schizophrenia in one patient, not recognising signs of Wilson's disease. When a child is kidnapped in the hospital, Sarah suggests that the patient could possibly be a psychopath who wishes to cause pain (the opposite of Dr Charles' suggestion) as a result of having just found out about her father being a psychopath. Biography Prior to the Series Reese was raised mostly by her mother, as her father left them when she was six. When her father turns up, her mother warns her to stay away from him and that nothing good can come of it. Eventually she attended medical school, ending up at Chicago Med during her fourth year. Season 1 When Season 2 begins, Sarah is working at a coffee shop as a barista until she is offered a residency in Psychiatry with Dr. Daniel Charles. Although initially hesitant, Sarah accepts after a trial period. She still struggles with her own perceived ineptitude throughout the season, but has made significant strides towards being a good psychiatrist in training. In the first episode it's clear that Sarah has some difficulties dealing with "live" patients. She is forced to act quickly as the little girl, she and Dr. Manning were taking care of starts to code abruptly. Reese performs CPR inadequately until Dr. Choi corrects her form. She breaks the little girl's ribs, and although horrified, it saves her life. Later on, Dr. Rhodes finds Reese practicing central line on a doll and shares with her that he missed it many times before he finally got the hand of it. Reese is frustrated because she never misses on the doll but in live patients it's so different. She also shares with Rhodes that if the rotation weren't mandatory she would be in pathology. However, Rhodes tells her that that's what every student feels once they start working with live patients, even he did at some point. She also struggles to talk to patients and their families about the procedures and diagnostics she tends to be very technical and not clear enough for someone who lacks medical knowledge. On 1x03, Dr. Zanetti asks her to start a femoral line but she takes too long, so Samantha takes over. Realizing she isn't okay, Dr. Rhodes asks for her help to splint the piece of glass on the patient's shoulder. Later on, she asks Maggie for help with an IV as she already had three attempts and wasn't able to find the vein. At the end of the episode, Maggie calls Reese to one of the rooms, and tells Sarah she has a mental block with needles so she wants her to draw her some of her blood. On 1x05, Reese meets Joey while they are both getting coffee and she snaps the last pack of splenda. Later on, she goes to the lab to ask for some tests and it's revealed that is Joey's workplace. He is a pathologist. Reese asks him to deliver the results of the tests as fast as he can. She thanks him and attempts to invite him for coffee, but he is long gone. In the Season Finale, Reese finally decides to quit pathology and embrace the hectic life of the ED with live patients, even if it means having no job. Season 2 After rejecting pathology Dr. Reese was basically unemployed at the end of season one. At the beginning of this season, she's working as a barista but not for long. Dr. Charles comes to visit her and he offers her an opening in Psychiatry which she then accepts, returning to Gaffney Chicago Medical Center. (Soul Care) Season 3 Following Dr Charles' shooting in season two, Sarah testifies against Jack Kellog who screams at her in court as a result. Her testimony, as well as other professions, ensure that Jack was never classified as legally insane and so he ended up in prison. (Speak Your Truth) Sarah's father asks for her to co-sign a loan in order to help him get a house so he can live in Chicago. Sarah seriously considers this offer, however she eventually tells him that she cannot co-sign the loan. (Best Laid Plan) Sarah finds out that her father is a psychopath after accessing his father's hospital charts which included a brain scan to show he's a psychopath. Sarah's father confesses to her that his reasons for talking to her after so many years were selfish and no longer wants to be a part of his life. On the case which they have, involving a woman having a psychotic break due to repressed memories after her father started talking to her again, Sarah explodes at the father after finding out that he molested her. (Devil in Disguise) Season 4 Following her father's heart attack, she takes the police to his storage unit. She comes to Dr Charles to say that she won't be continuing her residency at Chicago Med because of him. She said that she could deal with being the daughter of a murderer, but not with the look she saw in Dr Charles' eyes because he was ready to let him die due to him being a serial killer. Relationships Robert Haywood Robert Haywood is Sarah's father who left when she was 6 and who she had no contact with for twenty years. He claims to have written to her multiple times, saying that her mother prevented her from getting these letters while Sarah says that she received two birthday cards in twenty years, He is shown to be highly manipulative and only cares about himself, while Sarah believes, up until she finds out that he's a psychopath, that he wanted to get back in contact with him. His manipulation included trying to exploit Sarah by convincing her to co-sign a loan for him, which she rejects. He confesses to Dr Charles, and later to Sarah in the hopes that it'll get him on the transplant list, that he got back in contact with Sarah in the hopes that she'd look after him when he became very sick and support him financially. Despite knowing he was a psychopath who wanted her in his life for his own gain, Sarah goes to speak to him anyway. He manipulates her into thinking he's changed due to the transplant to the point that she was going to look after him at her flat rather than Noah Sexton Noah had a crush on Sarah for some time, which he made relatively obvious. He asked her out multiple times which she rejected until he gave up asking. When she leaves the hospital, Noah tells Dr Charles that he always hoped something would happen. With them being in similar stages in their training, Noah being one academic year under Sarah, they had a good friendship. Dr Daniel Charles Dr Charles is Sarah's mentor when she was a psychiatry resident at the hospital. They generally had a good relationship, even though it can get strained at time due to disagreement. Following Sarah's suspension and probation, she changes the attending she's learning under for a short period, but disagrees with the doctor's methods and ends up returning to work under Dr Charles. However, once she sees that Dr Charles was willing to let her dad die because he was a serial killer she said that she couldn't train under him any longer and so ended up transferring to another hospital. After she leaves, Noah says that she once told him that she was thankful that Dr Charles brought her into psychiatry and that he was like the father she always wanted. Memorable Quotes * (to Dr. Charles): "I just quit pathology." * (to Dr. Charles): "I am not quitting. I am sticking with this all the way!" Appearances Gallery Timing2.jpeg Timing4.jpeg Withdrawal2.jpeg Us4.jpeg Us5.jpeg Guilty2.jpeg Guilty1.jpeg Clarity2.jpeg Clarity1.jpeg Saints4.jpeg Bound2.jpeg Reese.png Fallback1.jpeg INo3.jpeg Derailed1.jpg Tumblr o6o95pB7ME1rx1y5co1 r1 400.gif Tumblr o7dvd6Ul4C1rx1y5co1 400.gif Tumblr o68i857owb1um97zpo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr o58at5EzB71twllbuo1 500.gif Category:Characters and Cast Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors